Many industries utilize transportation vehicles as mobile offices. For example, delivery drivers, contractors, and various other tradesmen are constantly moving from one appointment or delivery to the next. Paperwork of various types is frequently completed between appointments or deliveries. Completion of this paperwork can be difficult and uncomfortable when improvising a working surface in the vehicle.